jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~
～||lit. JoJo ~ Destiny of That Blood ~}} is the name of the first opening of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation. Associated with the first arc of the series, Phantom Blood, the song is the debut solo release of Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga. The song is written by , composed by , and arranged by . Both Fujibayashi and Tanaka are noted for their contributions to theme songs, having previously worked together on "We Are!" for One Piece「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険」OPテーマがデイリー上位に初登場！ 新OP情報も！. Tominaga's vocals and the accompanying brass band were said to make the whole song an "anime song groove" that harkens back to much older and love-theme songs. The lyrics resonated well with the story of Phantom Blood, and Jun Yamamoto for said he "could almost feel the passion and ambition that Jonathan Joestar had in his fight against Dio Brando"富永ＴＯＭＭＹ弘明「ジョジョ～その血の運命～」. "JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~" did moderately well in the charts, peaking at 14 on the 's Weekly Album Chartsジョジョ〜その血の運命〜 富永ＴＯＭＭＹ弘明のプロフィールならオリコン芸能人事典-ORICON STYLE . On Billboard's , it debuted at 52Billboard Japan Hot 100│Charts│Billboard JAPAN and peaked at 19;Billboard Japan Hot 100│Charts│Billboard JAPAN on the Japan Hot Animation chart, it debuted and peaked at 5;Billboard Japan Hot Animation│Charts│Billboard JAPAN Billboard Japan Hot Animation│Charts│Billboard JAPAN and on the Japan Hot Singles Sales it debuted and peaked at 10,Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales│Charts│Billboard JAPAN but as of February 25, 2013, it remains on the chart, having done so for 12 weeks.Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales│Charts│Billboard JAPAN When subsequent theme song "Bloody Stream" by Coda entered the charts, "JoJo (Sono Chi no Sadame)" was seen on the Oricon to jump from a ranking of 65 to 41 in one week「ジョジョ」第2部OPテーマがオリコン初登場4位! イエスのEDテーマもセールスが20倍に! Opening Animation The opening consists of the main events in the first few episodes of Phantom Blood. It begins with a quick montage of manga scenes featuring the first six JoJo protagonists shown in backwards order (Jolyne, Giorno, Josuke, Jotaro, Joseph, and finally Jonathan), and from there moves into a tunnel with the title displayed. The tunnel opens up and Jonathan and Dio are seen as kids staring each other down in the Joestar Manor. The scene shifts over to a rotating Statue of the Goddess of Love. A sudden spin of the statue turns it into an arm holding the stone mask and from there it becomes what is presumably Jonathan's arm holding a knife, carving his and Erina's name into a tree. Erina is shown and attempts to move in for a kiss from Jonathan, but is surprised when Dio is kissing her. Jonathan appears and punches the camera causing it's gaze to shift onto the Stone Mask. The stone mask's eyes glow and the camera zooms into a scene where the police are shooting Dio wearing the stone mask. Dio flies back after being shot and the window shatters. One of the broken pieces of glass shows the reflection of Jonathan holding his dying father. A moment later, Jonathan's arm points toward the sun. Dio is seen after gaining his new vampire abilities walking up the wall of the burning Joestar mansion. The room spins and a Dio appears up close holding the stone mask. He smashes the stone mask into the camera and a montage of scenes from the manga featuring him as a kid commences. After a quick glance from Erina, a scene starts up with Jonathan staring at the darkness at the top of some stairs. Swinging his arm, the ripple shoots through his body. Jonathan then proceeds to walk up the stairs. He gradually picks up speed and starts running until his eyes are close up with his pupils aflame. The scene shifts into Dio sitting on a throne holding the stone mask up to his face. A quick zoom into a montage of scenes from the manga starts up, where also William can be seen there at his last moments with Jonathan; until it eventually shows Dio and Jonathan facing off. Jonathan charges a ripple overdrive and punches Dio. Dio attempts to block it. The camera rotates and zooms out from the battle up a long flight of stairs. A moment later the stone mask is seen falling into the ocean and slowly sinks to the bottom. Lyrics |} Song Tracklist #'JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~' Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi / Comosition: Kohei Tanaka / Arrangement: Kow Otani #'JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~ ~ORIGINAL KARAOKE~' Trivia *The sinking Stone Mask into the ocean is a foreshadowing of what will ultimately happen to Jonathan and Dio; Sunken down and not to be heard of until the events of Stardust Crusaders. *The opening shows Jonathan using Ripple against Dio in the battle at Joestar Mansion, despite the first fight with Dio actually occurring before Jonathan meets William Anthonio Zeppeli, who later teaches him that power. **Likewise, all the footage of Erina Pendleton in the opening is from the initial encounter where Dio steals her first kiss at 12. References Site Navigation Category:Article management templates Category:Music Category:Album Category:Song